Une simple formalité
by Nivie
Summary: Un nouveau cas se présente aux urgences dont Sarah Reese et Connor Rhodes se chargent.
1. Chapter 1

**[Je publie avec la peur des critiques mais je me lance. J'avais cette idée, je voulais aller jusqu'au bout et j'espère réussir. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.]**

 **Une simple formalité.**

Les urgences étaient plutôt calmes, tout semblait aller dans l'ordre pour une fois. Les médecins traitaient les patients un par un de manière efficace malgré le monde restant encore assis dans la salle d'attente.

Will Halstead et Nathalie Manning étaient sur un cas d'un enfant souffrant d'un mal de tête important qui semblait être autre chose qu'une simple douleur. Ethan Choi faisait des allers-retours entre plusieurs chambres sous les ordres de Maggie.

Enfin, Sarah Reese termina de traiter un patient qui put sortir après avoir signé les papiers devant l'œil suspicieux de Maggie. Cette dernière envoya sur la dernière urgence arrivée : une jeune femme enceinte de 9 mois sur le point d'accoucher avec d'anormales pertes de sang. Sarah la pris rapidement en charge. Connor Rhodes quitta la chambre de sa patiente pour venir l'aider.

Après avoir énuméré tout ce qu'il savait, l'ambulancier partit pour laisser les médecins s'occuper de la jeune patiente aux longs cheveux bruns bouclés, dans le même genre que Sarah.

-On va pratiquer une césarienne, dit rapidement Connor. Préparez la salle d'opération !

Maggie s'activa pour réagir aux paroles du docteur Rhodes. Elle prévint l'étage du dessus où Connor et Sarah partirent.

Ils enfilèrent les blouses appropriés et, sans attendre davantage, pénétrèrent dans la salle d'opération pour ouvrir le bas du ventre de la jeune femme à peine le bas du corps endormi par l'anesthésie.

Connor se chargea des saignements importants de la jeune femme tout en faisant son maximum pour sortir le bébé de là. Sarah s'occupa essentiellement de la partie plus haute, là où elle allait attraper le bébé.

Sauf que la machine s'alarma, indiquant la perte de pouls de la jeune femme.

-On la perd, signala Connor.

Des infirmières se chargèrent de lui donner des doses de produits censés remonter son rythme cardiaque sous les ordres du docteur. Sarah pensa au bébé qu'il n'avait toujours pas sorti, trop occupé par l'hémorragie importante de la jeune Jennifer.

-Docteur Rhodes, je peux sortir le bébé ? Demanda Sarah avec inquiétude.

-Non, Reese, je dois stabiliser l'état de la patiente.

-Mais on va le perdre… Il a le cordon autour du cou !

Connor lui lança un regard noir. Il n'aimait clairement pas qu'on le pousse dans ses retranchements et pourtant, Sarah le faisait sans avoir peur des représailles. Les infirmières regardèrent la scène avec de grands yeux.

Grâce au monitoring installé sur le ventre de la jeune femme, les médecins et infirmières purent contrôler le rythme cardiaque du bébé. Ce dernier semblait en difficulté respiratoire depuis plusieurs secondes, son rythme était en train de ralentir mais la priorité de Connor était de sauver la jeune femme qui perdait beaucoup trop de sang.

Le rythme du bébé descendit de la barre des 100, inquiétant trop Sarah pour ne pas qu'elle intervienne.

-Nina, venez, fit Sarah avec une confiance insoupçonnée. Attrapez le bébé quand je vous le donnerai et faîtes lui faire les tests.

-Sarah, menaça Connor d'une voix aussi sombre que son regard.

Elle ne le regarda pas et ne dit plus un mot. Elle plongea ses mains dans la déchirure faîte avec soin par Connor pour extirper calmement le bébé. Elle coupa son cordon ombilical ainsi que la partie entourée à son cou et le donna à Nina avant de refermer avec prudence la césarienne de Jennifer.

Pendant ce temps, Nina prit le nouveau-né pour vérifier sa santé sur de petits tests habituels à la naissance des bébés. Sarah s'appliqua à recoudre pour abandonner Connor le plus vite possible et éviter l'engueulade qu'elle allait se prendre.

Mais elle n'y échapperait pas, elle le savait.

En attendant, elle profita d'un soupçon de répit pour aller rejoindre Nina et le bébé. La jeune femme put ainsi découvrir que c'était une jolie petite fille avec très peu de cheveux, certes, mais un joli visage nettoyé par Nina.

-Elle va bien ? Demanda Sarah.

-Pour l'instant, oui. Aucune séquelle du cordon décelée pendant les examens, je vais la placer en couveuse.

-En couveuse ? Répéta bêtement Sarah. Mais pourquoi ?

-Vous n'avez pas lu son dossier ? C'est un accouchement sous X, la patiente ne veut pas de son bébé.

 **. . .**


	2. Chapter 2

**[Bonjour ! Un grand merci pour vos reviews, la vérité c'est que je ne sais pas y répondre un par un donc je vais y répondre ici :**

 **IZNOO :** _Je comprends que tu sois sur ta faim, c'était un peu le but. Les premiers chapitres seront courts, je l'avoue mais la suite promet des chapitres bien longs, promis !_

 **Fanmed :** _Ton commentaire m'a fait beaucoup réfléchir, tu as raison. Peut-être que je vais devoir me confronter à des critiques mais le principal c'est que j'ai pris et je prends plaisir à écrire cette histoire._ _Merci à toi, en espérant que la suite te plaira !_

 **Cecilia-Jedusor :** _RHEESE, la base ! ) Merci beaucoup !_

 **Invités :** _Thank you !_

 **ChMed24 :** _Comme je l'ai dit, les prochains chapitres sont aussi courts mais promis, dans la suite j'ai allongé tous les chapitres ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira._

 **A tous, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !]**

 **Une simple formalité, partie 2.**

Sarah était sonnée. C'était un détail qu'elle n'avait pas vu sur la fiche pourtant elle avait consulté le dossier. Comment elle avait pu louper cette information cruciale ? Nina embarqua le bébé emmailloté dans une couverte, un bonnet sur la terre pendant que la jeune femme l'observa quitter la salle froide.

Son travail était fait. Il était donc temps de gagner le vestiaire pour attendre le docteur Rhodes et le savon qu'il allait lui passer.

Elle enleva sa blouse bleu, remis la blanche après avoir enlevé le masque de son visage. Elle attendit sagement, assise en fixant la porte jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'ouvre sur un corps masculin dans sa tenue précédente.

Elle n'osa affronter son regard et le laissa pointer au loin. Elle le sentit se déplacer jusqu'à la poubelle pour enlever toute la tenue et reprendre la sienne, comme elle quelques minutes avant.

Il marcha sur quelques mètres, réapparaissant dans son champ de vision puis se stoppa. Elle sentit son regard sur elle mais ne prit pas la parole, terrorisée par sa réaction. Elle était allée trop loin, elle le savait. Mais son instinct avait agi à sa place !

Cette excuse lui convenait mais ne serait crédible auprès du docteur Rhodes…

-Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris par la tête, Sarah ?!

Elle eut un frisson désagréable. Il n'employait jamais son prénom et la première fois qu'il le fit, ce fut pour l'engueuler.

-Je…

Elle n'arriva pas à prononcer un mot de plus, une horrible sensation dans sa gorge. Elle baissa la tête, honteuse.

-Je devrais aller voir immédiatement Mme. Goodwin pour lui faire part de ton comportement !

La voix de Connor la fit trembler. Il était si impressionnant quand il s'énervait, même si elle ne le regardait pas dans les yeux, elle sentait sa colère et sa respiration forte et régulière de sa place.

De longues minutes de silence s'écoulèrent avec une atmosphère particulièrement chargée, électrique. Sarah s'interdit de bouger ou d'émettre une parole, trop peureuse d'envenimer la situation inutilement. Connor posa ses mains sur ses hanches, tentant de calmer sa colère contre la jeune femme.

-Pourtant, tu as sûrement sauvé l'enfant.

Il avait murmuré cette dernière phrase, presque inaudible mais Sarah avait entendu. Elle releva la tête brusquement vers lui pour voir s'il était en train de se moquer d'elle. Il semblait moins rouge de colère mais son regard était toujours foncé.

-Je ne cautionne pas ton comportement, sachant que dans cette salle d'opération, c'était à moi de prendre une quelconque décision. Mais… Je pense que tu as bien fait de sortir le bébé rapidement.

Sarah soupira longuement de soulagement, fermant les yeux pour évacuer l'intense pression qu'elle ressentait à cet instant.

-C'est pourquoi je n'irai pas voir Mme. Goodwin mais que cela ne se reproduise pas.

Sur cette dernière consigne claire et concise, Rhodes quitta le vestiaire pour gagner les couloirs bondés. La jolie brune laissa échapper un petit cri d'exaspération avant de quitter, elle-aussi, ce vestiaire.

-Reese, salle 4, lui dit Maggie en lui tendant un dossier qu'elle attrapa.

Elle se rendit dans la salle d'examen pour traiter une petite fille qui venait de se casser le bras. Après lui avoir fait des radios, elle lui posa un plâtre et la laissa partir, demandant à Maggie si elle pouvait prendre sa pause déjeuner.

-Bien sûr, Reese.

Sauf qu'elle ne rejoint pas la salle de repos pour prendre son déjeuner mais l'ascenseur afin de se rendre à l'étage du dessus et chercha après la nouveau-née. Elle croisa Nina qui l'emmena jusqu'à la couveuse.

L'enfant à peine née était installée dans un petit lit encadré de vitres, endormie. Elle semblait paisible, bien loin d'imaginer que sa mère ne voulait pas d'elle.

-Est-ce que son père va la récupérer ? Demanda Sarah en pliant ses genoux pour arriver à hauteur du lit. Ou quelqu'un de sa famille ?

-Nous attendons que quelqu'un se manifeste mais après, elle sera envoyée à l'orphelinat.

Le cœur de Sarah se serra.

-Sa mère n'a rien dit ?

Nina poussa un profond soupir en fermant les yeux.

-Elle a stipulé que c'était un accouchement sous X et que personne de sa famille ne devait être mis au courant sous peine de poursuites judiciaires. Nous sommes dans l'obligation de respecter cette consigne, malheureusement.

-Mon dieu, murmura Sarah en regardant la petite fille. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

-Oh, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de faire les papiers. La mère n'a laissé aucune consigne pour le bébé, ce sera donc à une sage-femme de choisir. La dernière fois qu'on a assisté à un accouchement sous X, c'est moi qui ai décidé du prénom. Comme vous l'avez sorti du ventre de sa mère contre les ordres du docteur Rhodes, pourquoi cet honneur ne vous reviendrait-il pas ?

-Non… je… Je n'ai pas d'idée, avoua-t-elle, gênée.

Nina sourit tendrement avant de passer le pas de la porte. Elle se stoppa pour dire cette dernière phrase :

-Réfléchissez-y, vous avez jusqu'à ce soir.

 **. . .**


	3. Chapter 3

**[Bonjour ! Ou plutôt bonsoir ! Tout d'abord, je vous remercie encore une fois pour vos reviews qui me motivent énormément. Ensuite, je m'excuse d'avance pour ce court chapitre et le prochain qui le sera tout autant, je pense. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, après eux, j'ai essayé de faire de plus en plus long.**

 **IZNOO :** Pour savoir si ton instinct ne te trompe pas, tu devras attendre la suite ahah !

 **ChMed24 :** _Merci ! Effectivement, il va falloir qu'elle ne s'attache pas trop… au risque de souffrir._

 **Felci :** _Ravie que ça te plaise ! Pour le prénom, réponse bientôt !_

 **Invité :** _Thank you !_

 **Fanmed :** _Si j'ai réussi, j'en suis sincèrement ravie ! Du coup, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !_

 **A tous, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !]**

 **Une simple formalité, partie 3.**

Sarah avait passé son entière pause déjeuner face au lit de ce petit bébé sans réellement savoir pourquoi. Elle savait qu'il ne fallait s'attacher à quelconque patient mais ce bébé, elle l'avait sauvé d'une certaine manière et elle se sentait profondément désolée pour lui qu'il n'ait pas de famille à l'arrivée.

Elle quitta la couveuse, descendit d'un étage pour retrouver le service des urgences. Elle eut à peine mis un pied dans le couloir que Maggie lui demanda de rejoindre le docteur Rhodes. Elle déglutit.

A pas de loups, elle entra dans la salle et se posta dans un coin pendant que le beau médecin posait de nombreuses questions précises au patient.

-Très bien, nous allons vous faire faire un scanner, déclara Rhodes sur un ton neutre. Maggie !

-Entendu !

Ils quittèrent la salle sur ce dernier échange quand un bruit strident se fit entendre. Maggie appela le docteur Rhodes et Reese pour cette nouvelle entrée aux urgences. Un couple venait d'avoir un grave accident de voiture et des morceaux de vitre, en plus de tout le reste étaient entrés dans leurs peaux.

Le docteur Halstead et le docteur Choi prirent la jeune femme en charge pendant que Sarah et Connor s'occupèrent du jeune homme. Sarah remarqua directement le verre en plein sur une veine importante.

-Si j'enlève ce morceau, il va se vider de son sang, lui dit-elle.

-Bien vu, je vais d'abord le stabiliser.

Avec précaution, il exerça des gestes qu'il lui parut simple et naturel. Il était clairement très à l'aise. Sarah admirait beaucoup ce trait de caractère quand elle était terrorisée pour un rien.

-Tu n'as pas mangé ce midi, fit Rhodes.

-Q…Quoi ?

-Tu n'as pas mangé, je t'ai vu rejoindre l'ascenseur, précisa-t-il, le regard pointé sur ce qu'il faisait. Où es-tu allée ?

-En quoi ça te regarde ? Contra Sarah avant de fermer sa bouche rapidement, honteuse des paroles sorties.

Connor leva sa tête, amusée.

-Je suis désolée.

-Non, c'est vrai que ça ne me regarde pas mais j'avoue que cela m'intrigue beaucoup.

Sarah haussa un sourcil étonné. Le docteur Rhodes était intéressé par sa vie ? C'était très curieux. Elle termina de refermer une plaie et s'occupa d'une autre en surveillant le rythme cardiaque du blessé.

-En fait, j'ai passé ma pause déjeuné avec le bébé.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Connor d'être étonné. Elle savait très bien que lui révéler cette information engendrerait un retour à la scène de ce matin, à l'engueulade qui lui avait passé –assez gentiment, il fallait le reconnaître, mais aussi, il allait certainement sortir le fameux speech sur « ne pas s'attacher à un patient ».

-Pourquoi ?

-Hum… j'avoue que je ne sais pas, j'avais besoin de m'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

Connor sourit tendrement en découvrant le sexe du bébé sauvé par Sarah. Sa mère, elle, était toujours dans une chambre pour récupérer de l'hémorragie et de la césarienne, séparée bien loin de son bébé.

-Nina m'a dit que je pourrais choisir son prénom comme… enfin, vous savez.

Elle n'osa dire le reste. Il n'y avait pas encore assez de temps écoulé entre ce matin et maintenant pour en parler librement.

-Comme vous l'avez sauvé, finit-il pour elle. Cela vous revient de droit.

-Hum…

-As-tu des idées ?

-Là est le problème, je n'en ai pas.

La discussion concernant le bébé s'arrêta là. Le patient montra quelques signes de faiblesse alors qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas pu extraire le morceau de verre dans son bras. Ils allaient encore y passer un long moment.

Les heures s'enchaînèrent dans cette salle. La femme traitée par Halstead et Choi fut placée sous coma artificiel après avoir subi plusieurs chocs mais son état était stable depuis plusieurs heures maintenant.

Le gars de son petit-ami était davantage compliqué. La voiture avait sectionné ses jambes que Rhodes faisait tout pour sauver et il avait un énorme choc à la tête. Sarah avait pu retirer le dernier morceau de verre sans le vider de son sang mais cela avait pris un temps énorme et ils étaient crevés, à présent, sauf qu'ils n'avaient pas terminé.

Ils enchainèrent sur d'autres patients, chacun de leur côté, les traitant efficacement dans la mesure de leurs capacités jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux rappelés d'urgence sur le cas du jeune homme.

-Son rythme cardiaque a chuté, s'exclama l'une des infirmières.

Connor donna quelques indications à April qui s'exécuta puis commença à faire des massages cardiaques au garçon. Sarah prit sa place juste après quand il continua d'ordonner certaines consignes. April injecta plusieurs substances au patient pour continuer les massages par Sarah mais le rythme ne reprit pas.

-C'est fini, murmura Rhodes en se retirant.

Sarah continua de masser avec force sous les regards d'April et Connor.

-Reese, fit Connor. Stoppe les massages cardiaques. Sarah !

Il dut écrier son nom pour qu'elle s'immobilise. Son regard resta fixer sur le corps inanimé de ce jeune homme, un de plus, qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à sauver. Ses bras tombèrent le long de son corps jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une paire de mains sur ces derniers. Elle leva doucement la tête pour croiser le regard ténébreux du docteur Rhodes.

Elle eut les larmes aux yeux. Cette journée était définitivement trop éprouvante pour elle qui quitta la salle sous leurs regards. Rhodes l'observa et haussa les épaules devant la mine d'April, perdue.

 **. . .**


	4. Chapter 4

**[Bonsoir ! C'est avec déception que je poste ce chapitre sans répondre aux reviews puisqu'il n'y en a pas eu, tout simplement. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

 **A tous, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !]**

 **Une simple formalité, partie 4.**

Sarah prévint Maggie qu'elle allait partir. Cependant, elle ne prit pas le chemin de la salle de repos mais plutôt celui des ascenseurs, décidée à retourner au second étage. Arrivée à ce dernier, elle fit le chemin qu'elle avait emprunté vers midi pour rejoindre la chambre du bébé.

Nina arriva juste après avec un biberon dans les mains. Elle sourit en voyant Reese toucher du bout des doigts la main fragile de l'enfant.

-Salut, fit-elle. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous revoir.

-Je me demandais si la proposition de choisir son prénom tenait toujours, dit Sarah avec une pointe de gêne.

-Oui, bien sûr. Je vais chercher les papiers et je reviens, tu n'as qu'à lui donner son biberon en attendant.

-Euh… Je ne sais pas le faire, avoua Sarah en se mordant les lèvres.

Nina eut un petit rire avant de lui indiquer de s'assoir dans le fauteuil à côté du lit. Elle ouvrit la vitre pour prendre le bébé dans ses bras qu'elle déposa délicatement dans les bras de Sarah, émerveillée. Elle lui tendit le biberon et la laissa faire.

Sarah se sentit d'abord mal à l'aise mais la petite fille l'apaisa. Elle était absorbée par le biberon, ouvrant de grands yeux bleus adorables. Sarah sourit, complètement sous son charme.

-Je fais chercher les papiers, je reviens.

Nina quitta la pièce sans aucune inquiétude pour aller chercher les papiers au bureau. Pendant ce temps, comme une mère poule, Sarah continua de lever doucement le biberon pour faire avaler à la petite fille.

-Ce que tu as faim ! Gloussa-t-elle.

-ça alors !

Sarah s'empêcha de sursauter mais sa bouche s'ouvrit sur la personne en face d'elle. Connor Rhodes, son collègue était sur le pas de la porte, surpris de voir Sarah avec un bébé dans les bras. Malgré tout, son regard s'adoucit pour devenir lumineux. Il approcha de quelques pas pour regarder le bébé.

-Alors c'est elle qui occupe tes pensées ? Sourit-il.

-Non mais disons que j'ai une petite part de fierté qui me dit qu'elle est là grâce à moi, lui dit-elle chaleureusement. Au moins, elle, j'ai réussi à la sauver.

-On ne peut pas toujours sauver tous les patients, soupira Rhodes. Chris était dans un sale état, il n'avait aucune chance.

-On…On a mis des heures à s'occuper de lui pour qu'il récupère et d'un coup, il est parti sans qu'on puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, c'est… insupportable.

Connor s'approcha encore un peu plus, se collant au lit à côté de Sarah.

-Je comprends ta réaction mais ne t'en veux pas, d'accord ? Tu as déjà sauvée une belle petite fille qui a la vie devant elle.

Connor voulut lui remonter le moral mais devant le long soupir de Sarah, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas dit une bêtise.

-Elle est si jolie, si petite et fragile. Si personne ne se manifeste, elle va être envoyée dans un orphelinat... A son âge… Tu te rends compte ?

-Aucun enfant ne mérite de grandir loin de sa famille, qu'elle l'ait abandonné ou non, murmura Connor plus pour lui-même.

-Oh, docteur Rhodes ! Débarqua Nina. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir, dis donc !

Il sourit en demandant ce qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Nina expliqua rapidement que Sarah avait choisi un prénom pour le bébé qui venait de terminer entièrement son biberon. Nina lui indiqua comment l'aider à faire son rot, sous le regard amusé de Connor puis elle remplit les cases de sa fiche de naissance.

-Alors, quel est le prénom choisi ?

-Shiloh Faith, déclara Sarah. Shiloh signifie « celle qui a été envoyé, cadeau » et Faith est la foi. J'ai trouvé que ces significations collaient bien.

-C'est très joli, murmura Connor en regardant Sarah qui lui sourit intensément. J'adore.

-Moi aussi, approuva Nina. Bienvenue parmi nous, Shiloh Faith !

Son poids, sa taille et le reste étaient déjà indiqués sur la fiche remplie quelques heures auparavant. La petite Shiloh Faith fit son rot dans les bras de Sarah qui la déposa ensuite dans son petit lit sous ses pleurs.

-Elle va se calmer, la rassura Nina. Nous avons l'habitude.

-Je crois que ce qui lui manque, c'est le contact d'une mère, dit tristement Sarah. Il est temps que j'y aille, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, Nina.

-Merci beaucoup, docteur Reese. A vous aussi docteur Rhodes.

Ce dernier eut un mouvement de tête dans sa direction puis partit aux côtés de Sarah, très silencieuse. Il avait compris qu'elle était déjà attachée à ce bébé dont la survie ne tenait qu'à elle-même. C'était dangereux voire incompatible de traiter les patients de la sorte pourtant, ils étaient simplement des humains avec de vrais sentiments humains.

Sarah et lui regagnèrent la salle de repos où ils retrouvèrent Will et Nathalie en train de se changer. Sarah préféra ne pas parler, ses pensées étaient bien loin de toute façon. Nathalie le vit, Will aussi mais ils comprirent que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour dire quoi que ce soit.

Will et Nat quittèrent la salle de repos pour gagner leurs voitures tandis que les 2 autres médecins terminèrent d'enfiler leurs affaires de ville.

-Reese, fit Connor. Tu devrais éviter de retourner voir le bébé… Pour ton bien.

Elle se pinça les lèvres, comprenant la raison de cette consigne. Elle hocha la tête, sachant très bien qu'elle n'en ferait qu'à sa tête.

-Tu risques de souffrir, la prévint-il. Bonne soirée, Sarah.

-Merci, Connor.

Elle le dit à double sens. S'il le comprenait, tant mieux. Sinon tant pis. Elle attrapa son sac à main et quitta, à son tour, cette salle de repos pour rentrer chez elle, méritant un grand repos jusqu'au lendemain.

 **. . .**


	5. Chapter 5

**[Bonsoir ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. Pour compenser les petits chapitres, je vais essayer de poster plus régulièrement.**

 **A tous, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !]**

 **Une simple formalité, partie 5.**

De son côté, Connor avait mis un temps fou à s'endormir. Dans son esprit, trop de choses se disputaient et il en avait attrapé mal à la tête. Il avait finalement trouvé le sommeil vers 1 heure du matin, non sans mal.

Ce matin, il arriva de bonne heure, un peu avant tout le monde et s'occupa des premiers patients. Will et Nathalie arrivèrent ensemble en rigolant, ils partirent se changer et revinrent rapidement pour se mettre au travail.

April échangea quelques mots discrets avec Nathalie au sujet de Will qui fit rougir la jeune maman. Sa relation avec le docteur Halstead était particulièrement commentée dans ce service, par tout le monde, sans exception.

-Maggie ? Appela Sarah en arrivant près des jeunes femmes. Je suis désolée de vous interrompre mais je n'arrive pas à trouver le docteur Charles et j'ai besoin de lui parler.

-Il était parti avec un patient, il devrait revenir d'ici quelques minutes, l'informa sa collègue.

-D'accord, merci !

Sarah fut appelée par Connor pour l'aider sur sa patiente en attendant que le docteur Charles ne vienne l'aider pour la sienne.

-Je ne t'ai pas vu arriver ce matin, dit Connor.

-Tu m'espionnes ? Sourit Sarah.

Il lui lança un petit regard en murmurant que non. Elle ne lui avoua pas qu'elle était retournée à l'étage du dessus pour demander à Nina si quelqu'un s'était manifesté. Ainsi, personne n'avait encore réclamé après la petite fille. Sarah, blasée, avait seulement passé sa tête dans la chambre pour voir le bébé en train de dormir. _Shiloh Faith._

Elle était rapidement redescendue pour prendre son service et ne pas que Connor la voit. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle ne voulait pas le décevoir après les réconfortantes paroles qu'il avait eues pour elle.

C'était peut-être idiot, il avait dit ça sûrement par expérience et elle ne l'avait pas écouté…

Le docteur Charles passa devant la salle, elle demanda à Connor si elle pouvait l'abandonner. Il la laissa partir pour retrouver le vieux docteur qu'elle réquisitionna pour une visite dans la salle de son patient.

Elle le laissa s'entretenir ne serait-ce que quelques minutes avec la petite famille puis il sortit, un sourire bienveillant sur le visage.

-Je pense que tu as tort, Sarah. Les parents n'ont pas l'air de la battre, tu vas devoir trouver une autre explication.

-C'est sûr ?

-Oui, affirma-t-il. Ils n'auraient jamais réagi à mes questions si c'était le cas. Alors au travail !

Elle soupira longuement, plongeant sur internet pour tenter de trouver un lien entre ce qu'elle suspectait et les symptômes un peu éloignés que la petite fille présentait.

Nathalie profita d'une pause pour venir aider la jeune femme qu'il l'incita à faire un scanner. En soufflant, Sarah accepta l'idée et demanda l'autorisation des parents. Une fois leur accord obtenu, elle embarqua la petite fille pour une batterie de tests supplémentaires.

Elle laissa la famille attendre en attendant de recevoir toutes les informations pour trouver le diagnostic. Elle se posa dans la salle de repos pour étudier toutes les données. Elle refit appel au docteur Charles pour confirmer son diagnostic qu'il ne mit pas longtemps à acquiescer.

-Maintenant, je dois aller prévenir la famille.

En sortant de la salle de repos, elle croisa Connor qui y entra. Il demanda au docteur Charles ce qu'elle faisait. Il lui dit rapidement puis quitta les lieux.

-Est-ce qu'elle va mourir ? Pleurnicha la mère de famille face à l'annonce du docteur Reese.

-Non, madame. Il existe un traitement assez lourd mais qui permettra à Charlotte de ne plus ressentir ces douleurs-là au quotidien. Cette maladie est peu connue mais pas aussi dangereuse pour l'organisme que vous pourriez l'imaginer, elle est juste difficile à vivre pour le patient atteint, si je peux m'exprimer ainsi.

Sarah se détendit un petit peu quand la mère de famille lui adressa d'infinis remerciements. Seulement, elle se sentait toujours aussi vide, comme si rien n'avait changé et qu'elle n'avait pas fait assez.

En gagnant la salle de repos, elle s'affala sur une chaise sous le sourcil haussé du docteur Rhodes, presqu'amusé.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

-… Ouais.

-Je ne veux pas paraître lourd mais tu ne me parais pas très convaincante, sourit-il. C'est en rapport avec le bébé ?

Elle releva un peu la tête, croisant son regard curieux et intéressé. Elle se demanda un court instant de qui il parlait puis comprit.

-Oh, non. Enfin, si. Mais non.

Il émit un petit rire qu'elle trouva mignon. Il se leva pour aller s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté de la sienne et la fixa.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Sarah ?

Son regard intense la déstabilisa. Elle n'en avait pas peur mais il lui faisait perdre le contrôle qu'elle avait d'elle-même. C'était bizarre !

-Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai l'impression d'être complètement impuissante. Le bébé qui se retrouve sans famille, l'homme qu'on a perdu, sa femme se retrouve seule et il y a cette famille à qui j'ai annoncé que leur fille était atteinte d'une grave maladie.

Ses explications n'étaient pas claires, ni pour elle, ni pour lui. Elle ne savait même pas jusqu'où elle voulait en venir mais elle avait ce curieux besoin de faire le point à cet instant sur sa place à l'hôpital et sur ses fonctions.

-On est utile, Sarah. Toi, moi, les autres. On sauve et soigne des gens chaque jour, on leur fait découvrir leurs maladies, leurs pathologies et ils nous remercient. On ne peut pas toujours quelque chose pour tout le monde mais on fait toujours de notre mieux et ça, c'est le principal.

-Alors pourquoi j'ai cette sensation de ne pas en faire assez ?

Il lui sourit tendrement lorsqu'elle recroisa son regard.

-Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, Sarah. Tu en fais déjà beaucoup.

-J'aimerais faire plus, avoua-t-elle. Comme pour ce bébé.

Il sut directement qu'elle parlait de la petite Shiloh. Elle était vraiment attachée à ce bébé par on-ne-trop-quel-lien. Il ne comprenait pas, elle non plus. Mais c'était comme ça. Il prit une profonde inspiration et prit la parole, sachant d'avance qu'il regretterait ces futures paroles :

-Que dirais-tu de lui rendre une petite visible ? Tous les deux.

Sur un sourire, Sarah accepta.

 **. . .**


	6. Chapter 6

**[Bonsoir ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews.**

 **Fanmed :** Ravie qu'elle te plaise !

 **Musicfmd54 :** Merci bien !

 **A tous, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !]**

 **Une simple formalité, partie 6.**

Après leur visite à Shiloh Faith, Connor et Sarah avaient un peu discuté dans le couloir de l'entrée de l'hôpital avant de se séparer, tout sourire. Sarah avait passé son entière soirée à penser au docteur Rhodes, à ses paroles et à Shiloh qu'elle voulait aider.

Elle n'avait rien pu faire pour le jeune homme, elle ne pouvait non plus rien faire pour la maladie rare de la petite Charlotte de la veille mais pour ce bébé de quelques jours, elle pouvait faire une chose magnifique : lui trouver une famille.

C'est avec un petit sourire sur le visage qu'elle pénétra dans le Chicago Medical Center. April et Maggie plissèrent leurs yeux en voyant son allure joyeuse de bon matin.

-Quel homme se cache derrière ce sourire, jeune fille ?

-Est-ce Joey ? Enchérit April avec un grand sourire.

-Oh, non ! Répondit Sarah. C'est juste que j'aie eu une super idée pour une patiente, je suis contente.

L'enthousiasme des deux commères dégringola rapidement. Connor arriva peu après elle qui l'intercepta pour lui dire quelque chose.

-J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit et je veux trouver une famille pour Shiloh avant qu'elle ne soit envoyée à l'orphelinat.

Il fronça les sourcils, se raclant la gorge.

-Sarah, je ne suis pas sûr que…

-C'est la seule chose que je peux faire pour elle, Connor ! Lui dit-elle. Je veux dire… Je ne peux pas tout pour tout le monde mais ça, ce n'est pas grand-chose. Je ne te demande pas de l'aide, je voulais juste informer celui que je considérais comme mon ami.

Sur ce, elle tourna ses talons pour rejoindre la salle 2 où l'attendait une vieille femme. Connor resta stupéfait par les paroles de Sarah. Déjà, elle l'avait appelé par son prénom mais le pire, c'est qu'elle venait de lui avouer le considérer comme un ami, non plus comme un collègue. Cette déclaration le toucha sincèrement.

Bien plus que ce qu'il imaginait.

Evidemment, c'était très noble de Sarah de vouloir faire ça pour Shiloh mais il craignait que celui ne lui fasse encore plus de mal à l'arrivée. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'inquiétait de ce qui pouvait causer du mal à Sarah ?

Il monta en salle d'opération pour pratiquer une chirurgie sur un vieil homme d'une soixantaine d'années. Il retrouva toute sa concentration pour ne pas commettre d'erreurs. Il entra dans la salle au moment où Sarah sortit de la chambre d'un patient.

-Maggie, ma patiente en salle 2 va sortir, prévint-elle.

-Très bien. Dis, c'est moi ou tu sembles proche du docteur Rhodes ? Sourit-elle.

-Autant qu'avec vous, je suppose.

April plissa ses yeux en entendant la réponse. Elle mima un petit sourire à Maggie qui ne goba pas un mot. Sarah attrapa un nouveau dossier à s'occuper pendant que les jeunes femmes discutèrent entre elles.

-J'ai bien l'impression qu'on va avoir droit à un second couple au sein du service.

-De qui vous parlez ? Arriva Nathalie en écrivant sur un papier.

-Reese et Rhodes, répondit April.

Nathalie haussa un sourcil dans leur direction.

-Sérieux ? Je ne les vois pas du tout ensemble, il n'est pas un peu vieux pour elle ?

Ses 2 amies croisèrent leurs bras, contrariées. Nathalie haussa une main, s'excusant pour cette remarque. Il faut dire qu'elle avait peu travaillé avec Rhodes au contraire de Reese qu'elle trouvait adorable et un peu fragile pour un homme comme Connor.

-Comment ça va avec Will ?

-Pourquoi cette question ? Nous sommes de bons amis, rien de plus. Ah, je dois aller chercher les résultats de ma patiente, à plus tard !

Nathalie quitta ses collègues, ou plutôt les fuit pour ne pas poursuivre une conversation dérangeante. Ceci dit, ce n'était pas un mensonge puisqu'elle avait vraiment besoin d'aller chercher les résultats d'une patiente. Maggie et April rirent de la situation puis revinrent rapidement sur le « futur couple Rhodes et Reese ».

-Moins d'un mois avant qu'ils se mettent en couple, parie April.

-3 semaines, contra Maggie.

-3 semaines de quoi ? Demanda Sarah en arrivant.

-C'est dingue cette manie d'arriver à chaque fois, murmura Maggie. Non, rien, Reese. Tiens.

Sarah enchaîna les patients, allant parfois donner un coup de mains à Ethan dans la salle d'à côté. Connor revint du bloc opératoire en fin de journée, extenué par l'opération qui s'était heureusement bien déroulée. Il sourit à Sarah quand elle passa devant elle qui lui demanda s'il allait bien.

-Fatigué, avoua-t-il. Tout ne s'est pas forcément très bien déroulé.

-J'en suis désolée.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Sarah. Dans combien de temps finis-tu ?

-D'ici une heure ou deux, je termine sur le cas d'un patient.

-Si je t'aide, que dirais-tu d'aller manger ensemble ? En tant qu'amis, lui dit-il.

Elle lui sourit tendrement, touchée par le dernier mot employé et acquiesça avant de l'embarquer dans l'une des salles pour lui montrer son patient.

Ils mirent plus de 2 heures à soigner le patient même avec une longue batterie d'examens. Enfin, ils purent sortir vers 21 heures, extenués.

-Tu m'en veux si je te dis que je n'ai plus la force de me rendre au restaurant ? Demanda d'une petite voix la jolie brune.

-Non, rit Connor. J'allais te proposer de commander une pizza chez moi. Si tu es toujours partante.

-Avec plaisir !

 **. . .**


	7. Chapter 7

**[Bonsoir ! Un nouveau chapitre un peu plus long, ça commence à augmenter doucement mais sûrement. Je publie la suite mais j'ai de moins en moins d'inspiration !**

 **Lenika08 :** Merci !

 **A tous, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !]**

 **Une simple formalité, partie 7.**

-Merci pour ton aide sur ma patiente, fit Sarah en terminant sa part.

-Je t'en prie, c'était un cas beaucoup plus facile que l'opération que j'ai faite aujourd'hui…

Sarah eut un sourire compatissant, Connor attrapa un morceau de papier pour s'essuyer, prenant une profonde inspiration pour lui dire ce qu'il voulait faire depuis ce matin.

-Tu sais, tes paroles m'ont beaucoup touché ce matin, avoua-t-il. Je te considère comme une amie, Sarah. Et j'aimerais t'aider, parce que je sais que ta vie aux urgences n'est pas facile tous les jours…

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Si tu es d'accord, j'aimerais t'aider à trouver la famille pour la petite Shiloh.

Les lèvres de la jeune femme s'étirèrent en un grand sourire joyeux. Elle hocha la tête, se retenant de lui sauter dans les bras, ce qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas apprécié selon elle.

-Je me suis renseignée auprès de Nina, débuta-t-il. Comme elle est née mardi, on a juste qu'au prochain mardi pour lui trouver une famille sinon elle sera envoyée à l'orphelinat. Je pensais pouvoir t'aider sur ma journée de repos de demain en faisant quelques tours de maison.

-C'est très généreux, Connor. J'ai pris mon lundi pour tenter le tout pour le tout, j'espère que cela fonctionnera et qu'une famille la demandera.

Il lui sourit, pas très sûr que cela marcherait. Mais il allait au moins faire quelque chose, c'était le plus important, pour cet enfant qu'ils avaient sauvé. Sa mère avait quitté l'hôpital sans un regret, sa décision était prise et respectée, elle s'y tenait.

Sarah s'excusa auprès de Connor, obligée de rentrer pour ne pas être trop fatiguée le lendemain. Elle, elle travaillait mais lui non. Il souhaite tout de même la raccompagner jusqu'à sa voiture.

-Connor ? Pourras-tu me tenir au courant de tes recherches demain ? Je passerai voir Shiloh après mon service.

-Bien sûr, je le ferais aussi.

-Tu n'es pas obligé.

-J'insiste. Rentre bien, Sarah.

Elle monta dans sa voiture et, après un dernier geste dans sa direction, démarra pour rejoindre son lit le plus vite possible. Elle s'endormit en quelques minutes, rêvant d'une certaine personne.

La journée fut longue. Le docteur Choi était particulièrement irrité et passait ses nerfs sur Sarah. Le docteur Charles intervint même pour le rappeler à l'ordre. Nathalie et Will prirent une pause déjeuner bien méritée au café d'en face sous les yeux observateurs des deux commères.

-C'est pour bientôt ! Gazouilla April. Ce qu'ils sont mignons !

-April ? Appela Ethan. Au lieu d'espionner tes collègues, peut-être pourrais-tu m'aider ?

Elle leva ses yeux au ciel en le suivant sous les rires de Maggie. Sarah passa devant elle pour la prévenir qu'elle prenait sa pause à son tour. Elle attrapa un sandwich et monta au 2nd étage pour rendre visite à Shiloh.

Elle ne s'attarda pas longtemps, trop peureuse que Nina ou quelqu'un d'autre la surprenne ici. Elle mangea son sandwich et redescendit en croisant Joey avec qui elle eut une petite discussion. C'est vrai qu'ils s'étaient un peu éloignés depuis quelques temps Sarah ne l'avait pas oublié. Lui non plus.

-J'aimerais beaucoup qu'on sorte un soir si tu en as envie, lui dit Joey. Qu'on se revoit comme avant.

-Oui, pourquoi pas. On essayera de se faire une sortie.

-Génial, j'ai hâte.

La jeune femme dut cependant s'excuser pour redescendre travailler vu le monde qu'il restait dans la salle d'attente. C'est ainsi qu'un très long après-midi débuta.

Les cas s'enchaînèrent les uns après les autres sans jamais s'arrêter. En début de soirée, Connor arriva sous l'air surpris de Maggie.

-Docteur Rhodes ? Mais vous n'êtes pas en congé aujourd'hui ?

-Si, sauf que j'avais prévu de rendre visite à une patiente avec Sarah. D'ailleurs, où est-elle ?

Maggie haussa les sourcils, de plus en plus surprise. Rhodes et Reese allaient bien plus vite que ce qu'elle ne l'imaginait, c'était très bon pour son pari ça ! Elle garda cette information secrète pour ne pas infliger ça à April et lui indiqua la salle où était Reese.

Il s'y rendit mais resta en retrait pour ne pas la déranger alors qu'elle expliquait à un enfant de quelques années seulement comment prendre son traitement. Elle prévint les parents qu'ils allaient pouvoir sortir et tourna les talons pour pouvoir sortir quand elle aperçue Connor.

-Eh, sourit-elle. Je n'ai pas vu les heures passer, je suis désolée !

-Ne t'en fais pas, il n'est pas trop tard pour qu'un médecin rende visite à ses patients. Va te changer, je t'attends là.

Elle fit ce qu'il dit puis ils montèrent au 2ème étage pour retrouver la chambre de Shiloh Faith. Dans l'ascenseur puis après, Sarah demanda comment c'était passé ses recherches.

-Plutôt bien, j'ai une famille potentiellement intéressée, elle y réfléchit. Je l'ai prévenu qu'on avait besoin d'une réponse rapidement. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne force personne, je connais les gens à qui j'ai rendu visite, elle ne sera pas donnée à des inconnus.

Sarah encaissa le coup. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'elle pourrait revoir Shiloh même après l'avoir donné à une famille. Elle s'y était attachée.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre où le bébé était en train de dormir. Sarah plia ses genoux pour toucher du bout des doigts ses petites mains recroquevillées. Elle était toute chaude, les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte.

-Elle est si mignonne.

-Sarah…

-Je sais, je sais. Notre plus belle récompense sera quand elle évitera l'orphelinat pour grandir au sein d'une jolie famille.

Connor posa doucement sa main rassurante sur l'épaule. Elle ne bougea pas mais son intérieur se figea. Il arriva à hauteur du lit et de Sarah pour regarder le bébé endormi.

-C'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne.

Ils restèrent un petit moment près d'elle, juste à la regarder à veiller sur elle tels des anges gardiens puis ils quittèrent les lieux pour descendre vers la sortie de l'hôpital. Ils se séparèrent au niveau du parking, chacun allant de son côté.

Sarah s'affala dans son lit à peine rentrée, en proie à une intense réflexion. Cette semaine était riche en rebondissement et vraiment particulière. Elle mit un petit temps avant de faire comme le docteur Charles et s'analyser pour comprendre pourquoi elle tenait à ce bébé puis tout lui vint brusquement à l'esprit comme une violente claque en pleine figure.

Tout s'expliquait, tout était net sur cette partie. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas.

 **. . .**


End file.
